


Recovery: A loving story between Angel Dust and Alastor

by DarkCornerFiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alastor eats deer meat, Alastor enjoys pats and hugs, Alastor has no choice but to wet himself (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor likes wetting himself (Hazbin Hotel), Allosexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Dust taking care of Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Caretaking, Caring Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon piss has no smell, Demons, Drug Use, Drugs, Ejaculate, Embarrassed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Erections, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Happy wetting, Having to pee, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Horniness, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Injury, Kinky, Love, Loving Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Loving Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Loving Sex, Lucifer has a suite (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Major Character Injury, Medication, Omorashi, Optimistic Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Optimistic Charlie Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Orgasm, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Penises, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Scars, Sex, Sexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sharing a Bed, Smut, So like the room doesn't stink or anything, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tags May Change, Tentacle Dick, Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Urination, Vaggie doesn't wanna know about the pee (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie has bad memories of being scolded for accidents (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Watersports, Well kind of cause, Wetting, Wetting for comfort, Work In Progress, alastor is not asexual in this fic, cuddly sex, loving couple, wet pants, wetting on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: Alastor gets severely injured in a fight and ends up in a hospital with both legs broken and a massive bleeding scar on his chest.While he is completely capable of communicating his needs, he is stuck in bed, unable to move from all the pain.Angel Dust and Charlie are there to help him recover, with Angel Dust willing to give him that little extra.Multiple ChaptersMild angst and a lot of care-taking
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Lucifer Magne, Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. The Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains blood and character injury, as well as a version of Alastor that likes wetting himself (Pissy Alastor)  
> It is also canon divergent (personal AU).  
> There will be smut, but not every chapter has it.  
> Not every chapter contains pee either.
> 
> This fic is still being worked on and chapters will come out once in a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut and no piss in this chapter (aside from a mention)  
> Alastor gets injured and hospitalized

Alastor groaned as he hit the ground, he was unable to move, and everything seemed blurry, he had a severe bleeding scar on his chest and his legs were severely injured, only thing he could do was lay on the ground and listen, but even the sounds were starting to decrease, he was loosing consciousness...  
  
Beep, beep, beep...  
The next thing he knew was the beeping of some kind of machine, he felt some slight movement and felt that he was hooked up to something...   
"Am... am I in a hospital?" Alastor thought to himself, unable to get any words out of his mouth.  
As he attempted to move even slightly from his position, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and his legs just wouldn't cooperate.

"Hey hey buddy, calm down, you can't move with an injury like that!" a familiar voice said, was it... Angel Dust?  
"Injury!?" Alastor questioned in his head, still unable to speak.  
Eventually the movement stopped, and so did most of the noise, the two were now in a hospital room.  
As the movement stopped, the injured deer could now see a little bit better.  
"W... where am I?..." he asked as he finally got a word out of his mouth.  
"You're in a hospital, you got into a really nasty fight with Valentino" Angel Dust replied.  
"Broken legs, one broken rib, a big gash in your chest..." he continued.  
"Wait wait wait WAIT! I don't remember anything, when did I get here!?" Alastor asked, looking concerned, his ears were pointing down.  
"An hour ago, I'll be taking care of you, and so will Charlie as your injuries wont allow you to move for at least a week, we demons might heal fast but that's some really nasty injuries right there" Angel explained.

The demonic deer's ears went further down as he heard that.  
"I guess this means I won't even be able to use the bathroom... GREAT..." he said ironically.  
"Yeah, no, no you won't, but hey, you're no stranger to wetting yourself, you've done it before, both at the hotel and with me!" Angel mentions.  
"True but... I just feel vulnerable ok... a powerful demon unable to move... it's not a good place to be!" Alastor sighed sadly, he felt so stuck not being able to even turn around without wanting to scream with pain.

"You'll be fine baby, as I said, I have you, and Charlie will assist too, I mean heck, I'll even change your clothes when need be!" Angel said, trying to reassure him.  
"Y... Yeah I guess so... I still feel so stuck though..." Alastor sighed sadly and deeply.  
"Yeah but within a week you will at least be able to move, and until then, I'll do anything you need or want me to do! For fucks sake, I'll even PLEASE you if you'd like that!" Angel said optimistically, and he meant every single word coming out of his mouth.  
"I guess I'll just have to bare with it for now..." the deer groaned.  
"So... do you want something? Like right now? Cause I will get it for you!" Angel Dust grinned, he was being optimistic to try and cheer him up.  
"I have no appetite... just water I guess... or blood... anything liquid..." Alastor sighed once again.  
"I'll get both then" Angel nodded and ran off quickly, he didn't wanna leave the injured deer alone for too long, so he made sure he was back within 5 minutes.

But during those 5 minutes, Alastor felt so alone, so sad, and in so much pain, he actually cried.  
Angel could hear this as he was returning and rushed in.  
"Al Al Al... baby you're ok... I'm here baby no worries..." Angel said and pat his head, making sure to go over his ears too, knowing he likes that, he soon calmed down from the touch.  
"Sorry I just feel so stuck..." Alastor wiped his eyes, but smiled slightly at Angel's comfort.  
"I know baby, I know, here, take this, might make you feel a little better" the demon spider said as he handed him the cup of blood he got from the dining hall.  
"Thanks Angel" Alastor smiled a bit more as he took the cup, slowly drinking it up, the taste was good, as blood was his favorite drink, better than alcohol and better than water, and it did make him smile a more.  
As he finished the cup he sighed.

"Angel I'm so tired... Could you lay down next to me? I wanna get comfy..." Alastor said, looking up at Angel longingly.  
"Yes baby, no worries, I got this" Angel smiled, laying down next to him on the hospital bed, it was roomier than most hospital beds and could fit them both just fine.  
Alastor smiled and nuzzled his chest, now giving off a happy sigh as he got comfy.  
"Do you need blankets?" the demon spider suggested.  
"Y... Yes dear... that would be nice..." the deer replied, still nuzzling Angel's soft chest fluff.  
Angel nodded as he got the blanket that was on the chair next to the bed and put it over them.  
"You're comfy..." Alastor once again nuzzled himself deeply into Angel's fluff, making the demon spider giggle a bit.  
"Hey you're not bad yourself baby" he chuckled, getting no response from that, Alastor had already fallen asleep and snored lightly.  
"Adorable..." Angel chuckled, soon falling asleep himself.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains wetting and mentions of horniness, but no actual smut  
> Contains drug usage and Alastor eats venison at one point (thus cannibalism)

Alastor woke up the next morning, trying to stretch, and that's when he was reminded of the injury, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he tried to move his arms.  
Angel was still there next to him, and that made him smile, even if he was in enough pain to not be able to move an inch.  
"A... Angel dear?" Alastor poked his spider friend, making him twitch awake.  
"Hmm... Daddy~..." Angel said as he woke up, still in a dream like state the first few seconds.  
"Angel please wake up" the deer poked him again and sighed deeply.  
  
"I am awake... do you need something?" the demon spider asked, keeping his promise about taking care of him.  
"I..." Alastor blushed and looked away.  
"I really need to pee..." he said, squirming a bit.  
"Go ahead, I won't judge, as I said yesterday, you've wet yourself many times, I mean, I know you're into it so..." Angel tried not to chuckle, why didn't Al just do it?  
It's not like he hasn't done it before, he would often wet himself at the hotel or with Angel, heck, he'd even do it during sex!  
It was obvious that he was into it!  
And so was Angel, so there was not a single chance he would judge it if he did!  
"I just feel vulnerable... I mean... I can't even spread my legs properly since they are completely broken, so I can't even get comfortable enough to do it..." the deer demon mentioned.  
  
"Ok Al lemme help you, hold on..." Angel got up from the hospital bed, and grabbed Alastor's hand, looking him in the eyes.  
"Ok, just relax, I know It's hard with all the pain but just try, especially your lower abdomen, just relax, and then, think about liquid, waterfalls, anything like that, to be honest, if you so have to see ME do it first I WILL do it, anything to get you comfortable!" Angel said optimistically.  
"O... Ok... I'll try..." Alastor said, closing his eyes and trying to focus on wetting himself, it wasn't easy, however, as he couldn't push whatsoever, any pressure would make his body hurt, but nonetheless, he still tried to focus, sadly, this did not work for the deer, and his need to pee remained.  
"Angel it doesn't work..." Alastor squirmed uncomfortably.  
"Ok, let's try something else Al, cause I know you've got it in you, you've done this sooooo many times before!" Angel said, he knew that it would happen sooner or later, Alastor was not the one to hold his pee, it would HAVE to happen eventually!  
"A sound stimuli would perhaps set your bladder off, lemme try this..." the demon spider picked up his phone, looking up videos of peeing, he managed to find a video of himself wetting his pants laying around on his phone, something he had once sent to Alastor to tease him.  
  
"Ok Al, try to focus now..." Angel said as he moved the phone closer to his ear, starting the video, there was a nice and loud hissing noise coming from the video which made Alastor perk his ears, he even got a little aroused hearing that, knowing just which video it was, but soon felt himself loosening up a little bit.  
"I... I think It's working..." Alastor said, and soon enough, a slight wet spot started appearing on the front of his pants, and it wasn't long until a warm, wet stream of pee started splashing into his pants and unto the mattress protector below him.  
"Ahhh~..." the demonic deer's ears went down and he smiled wide with relief, the warm feeling was nice too, and started to relax him even more.  
The stream got louder and harder before it soon came down to a trickle.  
Angel grinned from watching and had gotten himself an erection from seeing Alastor pee, but chose to ignore it for now, awkward as that was.  
"Better?" Angel Dust asked.  
"Much better~" Alastor smiled wide, enjoying the newfound warmth in his pants.  
"And you're not in any hurry to get changed I'd imagine? Seems you are enjoying it in fact~" Angel chuckled teasingly.  
"Not at all, I want to enjoy this for a bit~" the deer gave off a happy blep, it was so warm and comfortable to him.  
Angel giggled, Alastor was so CUTE when he was relieved.  
  
Then Charlie opened the door to their room.  
"Alastor, Angel, do you want anything to eat?" Charlie asked.  
As the demonic deer heard her voice his eyes bolted open and he blushed.  
"Y... yes please..." he said, now feeling a bit embarrassed at the position he was in.  
"Al? You alright there?" Charlie asked, taking a note of his blush, as well as the fact that his ears were pointing down.  
"Y... Yeah I'm fine Charlie, It's nothing..." he replied awkwardly, pulling the blanket over himself.  
He didn't know WHY he was embarrassed however, as he has done these kinda things openly at the hotel before.  
But he figured it more than likely was the fact that he was vulnerable, so vulnerable that he couldn't even CHOOSE to do this, but rather, he HAD to do it.  
  
"Aww I get it, Alastor, It's not exactly news that you like wetting yourself, no need to be ashamed!" Charlie giggled optimistically, she didn't mind at all and just wanted Al to feel comfortable.  
"I... I guess... I just feels a little... vulnerable..." Alastor replied, ears still down, but with a slight smile.  
"Oh It's fine, I understand Al! A powerful demon that is now unable to move, yeah, it does take It's toll, but you'll be fine!" Charlie smiled, keeping her optimism up.  
"Y... yeah... but yeah... food... uhh... yeah... anything meaty..." the deer chuckled awkwardly.  
Charlie nodded and ran off to the dining halls, being back within 5 minutes with a piece of meat, but not just any meat, it was his favorite kind of meat, venison!  
Yes it might seem strange, cannibalistic perhaps, for a demonic deer to eat other, non anthropomorphic deers, but it was normal for him.  
"Here Al, It's your favorite" Charlie said, handing the plate to him.  
"D... Deer?" Alastor sniffed the air a bit.  
"Yes!" Charlie smiled widely at him.  
  
Alastor smiled wide as he picked it up with just his hands, sniffing it and licking it, his ears perked up as much as they could as he recognized the piece of meat for what it was, and then, he bit into it.  
Upon the first bite, his instincts started to take over him, and he went all out tearing and biting at the piece of meat, and it didn't take more than 10 minutes for him to fully consume it.  
"Someone sure was hungry!" Charlie laughed.  
Alastor chuckled a bit.  
"Dear, It's just my instincts taking over, but yes, I was hungry" he said, grinning widely at her.  
Angel just watched for now, eating a random chocolate bar he happened to have on him.  
  
"So Alastor, do you need anything else?" Charlie asked, smiling optimistically as always.  
"No Charlie, I'm fine, thank you" Alastor said.  
"Ok then I'll be on my way, just call if there is something you need!" Charlie said before she left, closing the door behind her.  
Al then looked at Angel Dust.  
"So... what do we do now?" Angel asked.  
"Did... Did I ever get any pain meds? I'm super sore..." the deer replied, feeling his sore chest that had been sewn together and bandaged.  
"Yeah I've been administrating pain meds, or, well, pain drugs... It's not exactly medicine given that were in hell but... it still helps with pain nicely!" Angel replied.  
"Can I have some?" Alastor said, by the tears in his eyes, he was clearly in a lot of pain and the earlier dose was wearing off by now.  
"Yeah, lemme just get it..." Angel said, getting a needle with an opaque, thick fluid in it, what it was was essentially opium mixed with other drugs.  
"Just take it easy now..." the demon spider said as he moved closer, grabbing the needle and pushing it into his chest.  
The demonic deer squirmed and twitched from the pain of the injection into the sensitive area, but bared with it, and within seconds, it was done.  
"And now we wait..." Angel said, going back to his chair and finishing his chocolate bar.  
  
It didn't take long, only about 10 minutes, for the drugs to take effect, and boy did they make him loopy!  
"A... Angel everything is spinning..." Alastor said, everything felt spinny and weird, slightly blurry and sounded kinda weird too.  
"Well, I did just give you drugs, don't worry about it, you're just a little high, just stay relaxed baby" Angel said the obvious, those were drugs, and not JUST opium either!  
Al nodded as he chuckled at the feeling, he sure was high alright, and was loosing quite a bit of control too, as the drugs soon made him relieve himself again.  
He didn't think much of it, however, he just felt the warmth in his pants grow once again, and blepped happily at the comforting feeling.  
  
Soon he got so loopy that he fell asleep, and Angel took this chance to clean him off a little bit, removing his old, soaked pants and wiping him off, getting him new ones of the same kind and replacing the mattress protector.  
Alastor was too asleep to notice anything, he was in complete peace for the first time in 24 hours.  
Angel couldn't help but to chuckle.  
Oh what a wonder those drugs did to him...


End file.
